vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rider (Fate/Zero)
Summary Rider (ライダー, Raidā) is the Rider-class Servant of Waver Velvet during the Fourth Holy Grail War. His true name is Alexander the Great (アレクサンドロス大王, Arekisandā-daiō), summoned as his adult aspect, Iskandar (イスカンダル, Isukandaru). He is the famed King of Conquerors (征服王, Seifuku-Ō), who set out to conquer the world. He was the prince of the small kingdom of Macedonia, and he quickly subdued neighboring countries and began his conquest of all things he could see, desiring to reach the end of the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, 7-A with Gordius Wheel, higher with Via Expugnatio Name: Rider, Alexander the Great, Iskandar, King of Conquerors Origin: Fate/Zero Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Rider-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Minor Mind Manipulation with Charisma, Flight with Gordius Wheel, Electricity Manipulation with his bulls, can summon the soldiers that followed him in life with Ionioi Hetairoi, Pocket Reality Manipulation with Ionioi Hetairoi, can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to conventional weapons, Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants possess regenerative capabilities) Attack Potency: At least City level (Comparable to other Servants), Mountain level with Gordius Wheel (Badly injured Berserker, nearly knocking him unconscious), higher with Via Expugnatio (Significantly stronger than the Gordius Wheel, an A+ rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants, such as Saber and Gilgamesh), higher with Via Expugnatio (Nearly matched the speed of Excalibur, instantly crossing 100 meters after being activated). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class, Mountain Class with Gordius Wheel, higher with Via Expugnatio Durability: At least City level Stamina: High. Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: The Sword of the Kupriotes, Gordius Wheel. Intelligence: As the famed King of Conquerors, Rider is an extremely accomplished military commander, having conquered most of Europe and East Asia during his reign and engraving his name in history with his campaigns. An able and charismatic leader, his ability to gather followers forms the basis for his ultimate Noble Phantasm and greatest trump card. He is also a capable fighter on his own, leading his army into battle and cleaving foes in half with his sword and nearly managing to hit Gilgamesh after Ionioi Hetaroi was dispelled. True to his class, Rider is particularly skilled at mounted combat, handling his Divine Bulls and managing to dodge Enuma Elish when it was aimed at the Reality Marble and his army rather than himself. Weaknesses: Rider abhors cheap tricks and prefers to face his foe head-on, and his actual martial prowess is not as pronounced as other Servants due to being a king first and a warrior second. He is fully willing to disclose his identity and is somewhat hot-blooded and fool-hardy at times. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Noble Phantasms Gordius Summon.jpg|Rider summoning the Gordius Wheel Via Expugnatio.gif|Rider using Via Expugnatio Gordius Wheel: Wheel of Heaven's Authority: A large war chariot lead by two Divine Bulls of great strength. Larger than the average truck, the bulls and the chariot stride across lightning strikes, manifestations of Zeus, allowing it to move through the air just as easily as across the ground. Originally an offering to Zeus from King Gordius, Alexander claimed them for himself by cutting the knot with his sword. He can summon them whenever he desires by cleaving the air with his sword. The chariot's charge engulfs it in lightning, and it tramples and crushes anyone it hits. Its form changes to better accommodate its terrain. *'Via Expugnatio: Distant Trampling Domination:' The Gordius Wheel's trump card, an incredibly powerful charging attack that acts as the true Noble Phantasm. Its power and speed are both greatly increased, allowing Alexander to nearly match the speed of Excalibur and cross a hundred meters in an instant. IH2.gif|Alexander activating Ionioi Hetairoi IH.gif|Ionioi Hetairoi IH3.gif|Ionioi Hetairoi charging the Hundred-Faced Hassan IH FGO.gif|Ionioi Hetairoi in Fate/Grand Order IH Extella.gif|Ionioi Hetairoi in Fate/Extella Ionioi Hetairoi: Army of the King: Alexander the Great's ultimate Noble Phantasm, an EX-ranked Anti-Army Reality Marble that summons all those that fought with him in life. It is the actualization of Alexander's kingship and abilities as a commander, a highly irregular Reality Marble born from the collective belief and dreams of him and his army. He is not a magus, nor a demon, and cannot use it without his soldiers as a result. It recreates the landscape that Alexander and his soldiers had fought and won, imprinted on the heart of every soldier, a hot, dry desert that stretches out into the horizon. It also maximizes Alexander's Charisma. Once the Reality Marble is fully manifested, it summons his army, numbering in the tens of thousands, each of which have become minor Heroic Spirits after their death. It is a diverse fighting force, and each soldier is incredibly skilled and fought alongside Alexander in life. They display the full violent extent of Alexander's tyrannical kinship, sweeping across the landscape. The army is made up of many heroes, including his legendary horse, Bucephalus. Each of the soldiers are Master-less Servants that cannot leave the Reality Marble, though Alexander can summon a single soldier into the world without activating the Reality Marble, often summoning Bucephalus. It includes warriors that are stronger than Alexander, as he is a king, and not a fighter, and other heroes who were kings of their own, possessing B-ranked Charisma of their own. As it is maintained by the collective magical energy of the entire army, if a large portion of the army is destroyed, the Reality Marble will collapse. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. As he was not exposed to much magic in his life, Rider's Magic Resistance is only enough to negate simple Single-Action spells. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Rider's A+ rank in this skill allows him to control the bulls, powerful Phantasmal Beasts described as "Children of Zeus", that drive his chariot. Personal Skills Charisma: The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. At A-rank, Alexander can be said to achieved the highest level of popularity possible for a human being. Divinity: The measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank, allowing him to bypass effects such as Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig and Achilles' Andreas Amarantos. Rider's C-rank is gained from his reputation as one who was said to be a son of Zeus. Military Tactics: The tactical knowledge used for battles where armies are mobilized. A famous conqueror and leader who never lost a battle, Rider's tactical acumen is legendary. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Anime Characters Category:Demigods Category:Flight Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 7